paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mag-Lift Tank
"I don't need a compass." :- Mag-Lift Tank driver Tactical Analysis * Never gonna give you up: If a Mag-Lift Tank gets hold of an enemy vehicle, it will pull on it with its magnetic harpoon, turning the enemy into a valid practice target for your tanks. * Never gonna let you down: The Mag-Lift Tank can also use another magnetic force device, which instead of pulling a vehicle lifts it upwards instead. Those vehicles can then be destroyed by any AA units. * Never gonna make you cry: Sadly, the Mag-Lift Tank has no means to defend itself apart from pulling and pushing enemy vehicles around. Infantry are especially lethal against it. * Never gonna say goodbye: Note that Mag-Lift Tanks are strictly support units and are vulnerable on their own. Therefore, one should never let them depart from your main forces and keep them secure. Operational History Excerpt from the Mag-Lift tank manual, second edition The Mag-Lift Tank is one of the younger tanks serving the Motherland, however, it is unarmed, which is unusual for a Soviet tank. It is also barely armored, which is even stranger. Drivers are advised to stay away from the front of the tank at all times, because of the heat the generator of the Mag-Lift Tank creates, the armor had to be reduced significantly. The tank is not supposed to fight at the frontlines either but acts as a support unit for the heavier and more durable tanks, such as the Apocalypse Tank. One of the things the Apocalypse is famous for, apart from its considerable firepower and impressive armor, is it's "Shchuka" magnetic harpoon. This magnetic harpoon much easier to produce compared to an entire Apocalypse tank, which is still rather difficult. Hence Arkhangelsk decided to mount it on the Mag-Lift Tank, and now you, the reader, will be allowed to use a little piece of the Apocalypse to serve the Motherland. The Harpoon creates a magnetic field and pulls everything metallic towards the source of it - commonly tanks firing at it. It can also be used in the opposite way to pull the tank towards a building. Beware; a unit captured by the Harpoon is still able to fire. The complex technology of the Mag-Lift Tank also allows another use of the Harpoon in the form of the name-giving Mag-Lift. In this mode, the Harpoon will lift a vehicle, but not towards the tank, rather into the air. Any unit lifted up will be easy prey for the Air Force’s mighty MiG Fighter and other anti-aircraft weapons, such as flak cannons of the Bullfrog. While unimportant to you, we think it is best to give you the full picture. Since the Mag-Lift Tank entered the global testing phase, several encounters with the Allied Nations have shown results more reasonable (this means fewer deaths and wounded Soviet units compared to battles without Mag-Lifts) and thus the Ministry is enthusiastic to use the Mag-Lift in every encounter possible. Please disregard first edition's advice on keeping Mag-Lift tanks near commander's post. Comrade Commander Oleg did not appreciate what happened to the magnetic tape in his computer. Behind the Scenes *The Mag-Lift Tank appears like a crossing of the Magnetron from Yuri's Revenge and the Magnetic Harpoon ability of the Apocalypse Tank. *Do not ask where the Tactical Analysis puns come from... Just The Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia